The invention concerns a method for the balancing of a roll and equipment used in this method.
The balancing of cylinders and rolls in a paper machine has been, as a rule, quite questionable. Both in dynamic balancing and in static balancing, it must be possible to place the balance weights at locations as invisible as possible, and so that the weights do not hamper operation of the device. In static balancing, it is sufficient to place the weights at the correct distance from the axis of rotation.
To accomplish dynamic balancing, it must also be possible to place balanced weights at the correct location in the roll in relation to its length. In such a case, a difficulty encountered is placing the balanced weights so that they do not hamper the operation of the roll. In such a case, usually the only alternative is to be able to place the weights inside the axle.
In prior art balancing solutions, the arrangements often required a central support axle or some other support construction, to which the balance weights can be separately attached. A particular drawback in the prior art solutions is that it has not been possible to fix the balance weights to the roll mantle face itself, because affixing to this face was not possible without damaging the inner face of the roll mantle.
Balancing solutions are also known in which liquid has been passed into separate filling compartments in the interior of the roll. A drawback of this solution is the high cost of construction. It has been necessary to construct separate liquid compartments in the interior of the roll to permit balancing.